Tales from the Darkness: Lucy's Tail
by DigitalPocketGhost
Summary: Lucy the Riolu is your average every day Riolu. But as she heads off into the world with a starting trainer, she's kidnapped. She learns of a plot to take over the world and has to save it with the help of some quirky friends. Summary sucks.


_Hi! and welcome to my first fic! As I said the summary sucks. Please give this a chance though. This is the prologue and basicly just sets the mood. The story itself is a lot lighter in general with darker parts. This may be my first fic, but I would like you to ignore that if you review and treat me like I've been writing a while. I want to improve!_

_------------------------------_

"O.k. Larvitar! Just wait there while I get some supplies, then we can start our adventure!" a boy who had just turned ten looked proudly at his new pokémon, he loved tyranitar. "Larvitar!" Said Larvitar happily as it was lowered onto a rock just outside the shop. The Larvitar watched as its new trainer walked into the shop. When the doors closed behind the boy the Larvitar looked around. There wasn't much of interest, flowers, a few trees and a sign saying _pokémon must be in their pokéballs while inside the shop_.

Hours passed, people went in and out, yet there was still no sign of his trainer. Larvitar thought about going inside, then he remembered the sign and realised that he'd probably be thrown out if he did. With a sigh, he slumped down onto the rock. Near by, two people were having a battle. One of them ordered their Gastrodon to use rain dance. Some of the clouds broke free and hovered over Larvitar. "Great," it thought to itself, "just great". Just as Larvitar managed to get rid of the clouds, he saw his trainer's twin leave the shop. They were almost identical, and Larvitar had not yet learnt to tell the difference. When Larvitar saw the twin release a poochyena and let it into his arms, he felt a combination of confusion and shock. Larvitar trotted up and tugged on his clothes. "Go away, Larvitar!" the twin snapped.

At that moment, something in the Larvitars heart snapped, releasing the darkness every pokemon has hidden inside them. The darkness quickly grew and spread around Larvitars body, soon it reached his skin, tinting it a dark shade of purple. Its eyes were completely red, even the parts that should be white. Its pupils turned into mere slits. Finally a slight purple aura appeared, hardly visible without getting close, and now, close was always too close.

The Larvitar went mad, destroying everything it could. Its power boosted to insane levels. The Larvitar attacked the poké mart, scattering people all over. Then, the boy appeared rubbing his head. "Larvitar?" the boy said. The Larvitar replied with a menacing growl before attacking with a purple blast. The boy fell limply to the ground, barely alive.

Without a warning, the sky went dark, the moon and few stars shining in their true glory. A melodic cry filled the sky, like someone was singing. Upon further inspection, a group of stars appeared and started moving in perfect unison, getting larger and larger, until the silhouette of a large black bird could be seen. It had two long feathers flowing from its back, big yellow eyes, an eagle beak and five black feathers on her hands that looked like fingers. "Stalaaaaa" it called in its musical voice, forming two icy swords in its wings.

The Larvitar shot its blast at Stala who easily deflected it with her swords. She created a glowing ice dome around herself and the boy. She quickly healed the boys' wounds and gave him enough energy to survive to the nearby Aquacloud Village. She broke the top of dome and flew out with the boy on its back. The boy looked down, the only people left in town were his friend and a man in an orange and black uniform. They got on an egasoar, a large, golden, eagle-like bird with a naturally forming gemstone collar and three long feathers flowing out of its head. They were headed in the same direction as the boy.

Three minutes later, and the only thing of significance left was a sign saying "Starflare Town: Volcanic town of the night sky legend".

From above a Lucario had seen the whole ordeal. He smiled then ran towards the larvitar, "this is just the pokémon we need." He said to himself.

---------------------------

_Ok, its short, but it hopefully got you interested. The prologue itself is rather old. I've already started on the first chapter wich is already longer than this. We also get to meet Lucy, yay! This prologue will also be referenced several times throughout this series, too. Ugh, I had to capitalise WAY to many 'L''s in this chapter for my liking when I went over it._


End file.
